


Sign

by pollitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"The world is finally realizing my genius. I'm not shocked." Rodney crossed his hands behind his head and leaned back against the couch.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://aesc.livejournal.com/profile)[**aesc**](http://aesc.livejournal.com/), who requested John and Rodney and a book signing.

When his publicist had first pitched the idea to Rodney, it was a simple book signing at a local independent bookstore just outside of the Chicago city limits. The store, Teyla said, had a loyal crowd of bibliophiles who made it to every author appearance, as the store was famous for only hosting authors whose books were flying off the shelves.

Which meant Rodney's book was doing just that. A fact he'd proudly reiterated to John while John was taking down the details of the signing.

"Who'd have thought the Chicago suburbs would be chomping at the bit to have you come visit." John pulled up United Airlines website and began looking for flights.

"The world is finally realizing my genius. I'm not shocked." Rodney crossed his hands behind his head and leaned back against the couch.

Despite his words, John knew that wasn't the truth. He knew Rodney was barely holding in his excitement at the reaction his book had been receiving. After almost a decade of research, enough airline miles accumulated to have them traveling free for life, and almost two years of editing, the book had been on the shelf for a month and had already racked up a list of starred reviews. Teyla had confided in John that if things kept at this pace, there was a real chance that it could become a best seller.

ooooo

 

Two days before the book signing, Teyla called and told John that the event was being moved from the bookstore to the auditorium of the university in town.

"They're expecting over 200 people," John said, stretching out on the bed.

"Naturally," Rodney replied, looking from his book. He moved his arm and John shifted, settling against his side.

"Naturally." John watched the twitch of a smile tease at the corner of Rodney's mouth. He leaned forward and kissed just under Rodney's jaw. "Oh yeah, and you just hit the _Times_ extended list."

ooooo

 

Whatever they had imagined the turnout of the event would be neither John nor Rodney expected the crowd as they drove up to the auditorium.

A tall blonde woman greeted them as they pulled up to the back of the auditorium. "Mr. McKay? I'm Becky. We're so excited accepted our invitation. I don't remember the last time we've had such a clamoring for an author event."

"Thank you." Rodney placed his hand at the small of John's back and nudged him forward. "This is my partner John."

"Please to meet you," John said, smiling and shaking Becky's hand.

"Ah, yes. John. It's a pleasure to meet you. You deserve a good amount of the praise as well."

"It comes with the job." John grinned wickedly. "But the benefits are fantastic."

Becky walked them into the auditorium and to the dressing room where they could drop their stuff. "The stage is set up for your reading, and for a Q&amp;A afterward. That usually takes about an hour to and hour and a half, and then we have books ready upstairs for you to sign."

"I'm going to go see how we're doing out there. Once everyone's inside I'll say a few words and then introduce you. Sound good?"

Rodney was walking around the room, rubbing his palm with his thumb. John nodded at Becky and she left.

On Rodney's third circuit, John stopped him, sliding his hands over Rodney's shoulders.

"Hey. Am I going to have to go up there and read for you?"

"Last time I checked, it was my name on the cover of the book, and on the ads, marquees and, oh yes, royalty checks," Rodney said.

"Yeah, and it's my name in the acknowledgments, where it says without me you wouldn't have remembered to sleep, breathe and tie your shoes, much less actually finish writing your book." John countered.

Rodney had no clever retort, because the acknowledgment says just that.

"Also, you may be the author, but I got the dedication. This book is mine, too." John brushed a crease out of Rodney's shirt. He dropped his voice to just above a whisper and said so only Rodney could hear. "You're gonna do great."

ooooo

 

"And now I'm happy to introduce our guest tonight. Most of you have been by the store and have told me how much you've loved his book, and I hope you'll take the opportunity to tell him tonight. It's my pleasure to welcome Rodney McKay."

Rodney stepped out onto the stage to the sound of applause. He looked out into the crowd, the spotlight obscured most of his view into the audience, but he could see that the room was filled, if not to capacity then close to it. He looked over to his side, just off stage, and saw John smiling at him.

"I want to thank you all for coming out here tonight." Rodney looked out into the blurry crowd and began.

"Carved All His Trials on Stone: Epic Stories and the Search for Immortality," Rodney opened the book to the flagged section and thought better of it. He flipped back to a front page. "For John."

ooooo

 

John watched from the wings as Rodney held the audience rapt as he read from his translation of Gilgamesh's search for a way to cheat death. Any sign of nerves that Rodney might have had melted away as he read, and by the time the Q&amp;A began, Rodney was fielding questions with ease. He was onstage for well over two hours when Becky came back on stage and announced that it was time to move to the book signing.

ooooo

 

There was a table set up at the top of the stairs, in a small reading area. Rodney sat down at the table and John took the seat next to him.

"Ready?" Becky asked, and this time Rodney nodded.

Taking advantage of their few moments alone, John slid his hand over Rodney's thigh stopping just above Rodney's knee.

Rodney looked over at him and John saw the smile on his face, the same smile he'd had the day his manuscript was complete, like he couldn't believe he'd done it.

"Told you," John said just as the first autograph seekers made their way to the table.

The first person in line was a young woman who had an old copy of a journal Rodney had been published in when he was in grad school. It was the first time he'd thanked John in his notes.

"What would you recommend to someone who just handed in her thesis and has a copy of your book in one hand and a plane ticket in the other?"

Rodney stopped mid-sign and looked from her and over to John. With a grin, he answered. "Always have a notebook at ready. Never stop adding to your library. And fall in love."

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired, in part, on a book event where Neil Gaiman was the visiting author.


End file.
